1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conductive support for an electrophotographic photoreceptor, an electrophotographic photoreceptor, an image forming apparatus, and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, an apparatus which uses an electrophotographic photoreceptor (hereinafter, also referred to as a “photoreceptor”) to sequentially perform, for example, charging, exposure, developing, transfer, and cleaning steps is widely known.
As an electrophotographic photoreceptor, there are widely known a function separation type photoreceptor in which a charge generation layer which generates charge through exposure and a charge transport layer which transports charge are laminated on a conductive support such as aluminum; and a single-layer type photoreceptor in which a single layer has a function of generating charge as well as a function of transporting charge.